


Swimming

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [7]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, Bikinis, F/M, Female Akira, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: The team goes swimming.





	Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part seven of the "Cursed" series.

"Swimming"

The lions were taken out early for patrol at the urging of Isamu. He had gotten some more sleep the previous night after his weird dream due to Akira sleeping in his arms. Fortunately, the morning patrol turned up nothing but sleepy Alteans and peaceful landscapes. The team headed back to the castle with smiles on their faces from the lack of trouble and the announcement from their leader about going swimming.

It didn't take long for the pilots to gather in the Blue Lion wearing their swimsuits. Fala and Akira were wearing long shirts over theirs as the princess piloted her lion, letting her rest of the top of the lake with her mouth open. Tsuyoshi and Hiroshi immediately took off and jumped into the lake. Isamu stood in the mouth of the Blue Lion, wearing his blue swim shorts and looking like he was waiting for something or someone. The pilots of both the Green and Yellow lions knew Isamu was waiting for Akira.

It didn't take much longer for Akira to appear next to Isamu in the Blue Lion's mouth, wearing a lavender bikini and her long hair in a braid. Isamu smiled, dove into the lake, and resurfaced soon after, waving to Akira. "Come in, Aki! The water's great!"

"Here I come!" Akira gracefully dove in and resurfaced next to Isamu. She turned to the lion. "Hime! Join us!"

The three boys and one girl watched as their princess stood in the Blue Lion's mouth as opposed to on top of the lion's head, having learned a humiliating lesson last time. Instead of diving in, she sat down and let her legs dangle into the water. Akira swam closer and held her arms out. "Jump. I'll catch you."

"Are you sure, Kogane?"

Akira smiled. "I'm stronger than I look, Hime."

Fala stood back up. "If you're sure. Here I go."

She jumped into the water, surprised at Akira being able to catch her. "See, Hime. I caught you."

Both women shrieked when they felt arms lift them from the water. Akira looked down to see Tsuyoshi holding her and Isamu picking up the princess. A second passed before she heard, "Sorry, Chief."

"Wha-" was all Akira got out before she was tossed further into the lake. She landed with a loud splash. The resulting waves and bubbles settled, but there was no sign of Akira. Fala was no longer in Isamu's arms and was looking around in a near panic. The three men were looking around as well but anxiously.

"Kogane? Kogane? Are you all right?" Fala called.

"Don't worry, Fala-hime. She's-whoa!" Isamu was cut off as he was dragged under the water. He opened his eyes to see his girlfriend grinning. They kissed under the water before letting themselves float back to the surface.

Their reappearance went unnoticed for the most part as Tsuyoshi and Hiroshi were trying to calm the princess. Akira swam over to Fala and tapped her on the shoulder. The blonde turned around. "Kogane!"

She drew Fala into her arms. "It's all right, Hime. I'm okay."

It wasn't much longer before Hys showed up with not one but _two_ towels. "Hime! Kogane! Get out of there and cover up!"

Her yelling at Fala was nothing new, but she never included Akira in that before.

"What? Why me?" Akira released her hold on Fala, who got out of the lake.

Hys wrapped a towel around Fala. "Because you shouldn't be uncovered around men either!"

A sly grin crossed Akira's face. "You forget Hys that I have seen the guys in less."

Hys's face turned red. "I insist that you come out at once!"

"I think I'm just going to stay here." Akira backstroked away, purposely choosing that technique as it showed her top.

Isamu tried to stifle his laughter at his girlfriend's attitude towards Hys. She was trying to treat her like the princess, and Akira never wanted to be treated differently than her team unless it was her time of the month. Then, even Isamu had to be careful around her, but he knew how to be helpful and not incur her wrath.

Hys rounded on Isamu when a chuckle escaped him. "You! You need to convince her to cover up. A lady shouldn't be unclothed around men that aren't hers!"

"Good thing I'm _not_ a lady!" Akira threw back, halfway across the lake.

Isamu grinned. "You heard Aki, Hys. She has a mind of her own and a stubborn streak wider than the castle is tall. Stop treating her like you do the princess."

Hys humphed and led the princess away. Isamu swam over to Akira, who was making her way back across the lake. They met halfway across, and Isamu drew Akira into his arms, pressing a kiss to her wet hair. "I hate that she tries to treat me differently. I wish she went back to treating me like she used to. I've told her that I'm still one of you."

"I know, Aki. One of these days she'll get it."

"We have a better chance at convincing Sincline that I am the same Kogane that he fought."

"Put those thoughts out of your mind, Aki, and let's enjoy the day."

Akira grinned and dunked Isamu. She giggled and took off, swimming fast away from where Isamu resurfaced. Isamu wiped the water from his face and took off after his girlfriend. They roughhoused and played in the water, Hiroshi and Tsuyoshi joining in shortly after Isamu got dunked the first time. Akira enjoyed playing with her team, especially since they didn't treat her any differently no matter which gender she was.

Fin


End file.
